


Repairs

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Francesca being a creep, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's bathroom needs repairs, and when there's non-Cavalry personnel in the building, the heroes have to stay in costume. Soon after, Alex finds something a bit more annoying than that, and Francesca is the only person who can help her. Will she? Not a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one of these days I'll write a story that doesn't involve Francesca in some way, but that day is not today. This story mostly focuses on Alex, though. As always, the bios for my characters are on my tumblr, mrs-comedian, at the /tagged/the_cavalry. The intro is kinda...sporadic, but even after re-working it a few times, it still felt wonky. I guess just suffer through it, or skip to the action.

Alexandra Gale, or Alex, as she preferred to be called, was frustrated that she had to wear her costume around the Cavalry Headquarters on a normal day like this, but there was an outsider in the building, and that was the rules. And since he was in her room, she also had to take special care to lock all of her drawers and make sure there was nothing to give away her true identity.

She wondered how many short, curvy girls with lavender in their hair there were in Louis City, that no one had figured out that she and Razzmatazz were the same person. Not that she was really complaining, but it got annoying to have to get all dolled up in her red high heels, fishnets, red sequined shorts and tuxedo jacket, white button down, yellow vest and bow tie, purple boutonniere, and the headband with a small, red top hat positioned on the side of her head. Finally, there was the most important piece- a yellow domino mask.

It was a pain to get on, though no uncomfortable to her; it couldn't be, considering all the crime fighting she did. It still wasn't suited for lounging around, but she didn't have a choice in the matter, seeing as something had caused the plumbing leading to her room- and her room alone, somehow- to require some extensive fixing.

It wasn't long into the repairs on her bathroom that her annoyance at having to wear her costume became a minuscule inconvenience. Much more pressing was the fact that she had realized a slight need to pee not long after getting dressed and decided to ignore it, due to how much she hated getting the fishnets on and off, and that this slight need had grown. A lot.

So now she really, really had to pee, and she had hoped that her bathroom would be done before she got too desperate, but her bladder ached. She might be able to make it until the plumber was done, but it would not be a particularly comfortable wait, and she decided she did not want to risk it.

The group operated out of an old apartment building, and though most of it had been remodeled, five apartments remained in-tact for the members of the team. All she really had to do was knock on one of their door's and the problem would be solved.

Her first choice was Jack. Out of the team, she considered him to be her best friend and had no problem just showing up to use his bathroom. But when she got to his room, he didn't answer her knocks. She turned the knob, finding it unlocked, and entered the room. Surely, if he wasn't home, it wouldn't matter if she was in and out.

The sound of running water stopped her idea short. She didn't even have to look to know he was in the shower, and she felt a sense of dread. Jack, for whatever reason, was known to take ridiculously long showers, meaning she would have to look elsewhere. Not to mention the fact that the running water was not helping matters.

No matter, she thought, as she exited his apartment. There were three other bathrooms in the building. She still had options, and so she moved on to Anabel's. The youngest member of the team was one of the sweetest people Alex knew, and she wondered how such a sweet person was able to date someone like Francesca. It was still strange to watch the two of them together.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she knocked on Anabel's door, hearing music coming from inside. A few moments of silence passed as Alex squirmed, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Again, she knocked, but there was still no response and she wondered if the music was too long for Anabel to hear. Though she was not nearly as close with the young woman as she was with Jack, she decided to try opening the door anyway. She groaned when she realized it was locked.

Of course, Anabel was probably tinkering with some new gadget in there, with music turned up to the point that no amount of noise would rouse her from her focus, and would not come out for hours at best. Alex's options were dwindling, and she made her way to Will's apartment.

Again, she followed the same pattern of knocking, waiting, squirming, knocking again, and waiting again. Her bladder was so full she could not stand still, and Will's apartment was so silent that she began to suspect he wasn't home. She tried his door to find it locked, knocked a few more times, and gave up.

This was one of the worst outcomes she could imagine. There was only one person left in the building for her to proposition, and that was Francesca. It wasn't that Alex didn't like her; she liked her just as much as the next guy, but, admittedly, the next guy probably only liked her a little bit and only on good days.

Either way, she wasn't particularly keen on approaching Francesca when she was in such a vulnerable position, but that position was so vulnerable that she could not avoid such a confrontation. Each step she took was painful, jostling her so that she was sure she would lose control at any moment. Finally, she arrived at Francesca's door and knocked, and this time, the door was opened almost immediately.

Francesca stood in the doorway, grinning her signature, nasty grin, with her face paint done up in the shape of a mask, just as it always was when she patrolled the city as the Penalty. Alex wasn't really sure why, but lately, she felt incredibly creepy-crawly whenever she felt the older woman's green eyes on her.

“Wouldja lookit that!” she declared dramatically. “One a my friends came to visit, huh? What can I do for ya, Razzy?”

She fidgeted. “You know how my bathroom's being worked on today, right? Well, I...kind of...” She was never normally this shy, but Francesca was imposing, and that goddamn grin of hers kept growing.

“What is it? Gotta piss or somethin'?” She chuckled. “And why's that my problem, exactly?”

“Because I've been by everyone else's apartments, and they were all busy or gone or whatever,” she said, looking away. “Look, you're the only one left, so would you please let me in?”

“Why, of course I'll let ya in,” said Francesca, just a bit too innocently for Alex's tastes. Something was up.

She stepped aside to grant Alex entrance into her apartment, which positively reeked of smoke, just like the resident. She suppressed a cough and started to make her way for the bathroom when Francesca grabbed her arm, hard, and stopped her.

“Where d'ya think yer goin', little lady?”

“I already told you what was up,” she said, confused.

Francesca laughed and said, “I said I'd letcha in. Didn't say nothin' about lettin' ya do anything else.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Was her teammate really going to deny her access to the bathroom for absolutely no reason? “What the hell, Penalty?!”

“It's _the_ Penalty, actually,” she corrected, smug.

“Whatever. Just...please.” Alex's situation was getting past critical, and the longer she stood there, the closer she came to full-on wetting herself. She tried to wrench her arm free of Francesca's grasp, but the older woman was stronger than her and her hand did not budge.

“I'm gonna think about it,” she said, watching as Alex squirmed. It was impossible to even attempt to disguise her movements, and she pressed a hand between her legs, trying to ignore the expression on her teammate's face as she did so.

“Please. Francesca... _the Penalty_. I...I'm going to...”

“Yeah, kinda figured,” Francesca replied, and her tone was lewd, and suddenly Alex began to suspect that there was more to this than simply fucking with her. Her suspicions did not matter when she was this close to wetting herself, though, and her pleading was ignored as the Penalty continued with, “Still thinkin' 'bout it.”

“ _Please_ ,” she said, hoping that her desperation carried through her tone and that it would tug at whatever humanity still lay in Francesca's heart. If she even had one of those, at least.

Another long pause followed, and she whimpered when she felt a small dribble force itself out, dampening her panties. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Francesca said, “Fine, if ya really think it's that bad...go ahead!” She gestured for her bathroom door, and Alex did not need to be told twice.

She could not even attempt to run at this point, but she hobbled along as quickly as she could, not noticing the footsteps that followed her until she had reached the bathroom. She turned to see her teammate hanging in the doorway, leering. There was a look in her eyes that made Alex nauseous.

“What are you doing?” she asked, already knowing, but still dreading, the answer.

“It's my damn apartment! You really gonna tell me I can't stand where I please?” she asked, and even had the nerve to laugh at her statement.

“Get the hell out, I'm not gonna let you watch me...watch me...” She trailed off as she suddenly noticed the heavy scent of urine that already filled the air, and looked down into the bathtub. She saw, to her horror, a damp pair of pink panties and one of Anabel's dresses, with a telltale wet spot. Looking back up at Francesca, she opened her mouth to say something but was speechless.

“Ya caught me,” was all she said in response to the accusatory stare, and it was at that moment that Alex's bladder gave up, flooding its contents into her red shorts. Francesca's eyes practically lit up when she heard her groan and saw the stream running down her legs.

The sequins mostly covered the growing dark patch, but they grew wet themselves and a puddle began to form on the bathroom floor. There was a part of her that felt fantastic to finally be able to let it out, but a much bigger part was horrified and humiliated that she had done this in front of a woman who most likely enjoyed it.

“Feel a little better, Razzy?” asked Francesca, when it was all over.

“Fuck you,” she replied, shoving her way past. The older woman did not try to stop her this time, at least.

“I mean, if ya wanna. Not sure how Annie would feel about that, but...” She laughed at the sharp glare Alex shot her.

**Author's Note:**

> Franny is mean. Ending got difficult for me, but whatever, I finished it.


End file.
